Samson
'''Samson Binarror '''is a character in The Great Northern Saga. Info Samson is one of the first Juggerknights, and, as a result, one of the last great knights left in existence. As a young page, Samson served Lord Bram Beriaur, mayor of the old Great Knight Capital Invinojug, who inflicted harsh punishments upon his servants for failing to submit to authority, something which Samson rarely experienced himself, but loathed Beriaur for it. One day, while on an errand for his master, he became lost and discovered multiple locked chambers, which he succeeded in breaking into to find large quantities of scriptures and scrolls hidden within, in particular the writings and teachings of Tarconencis Esotergnos, the founder of the Esoteric Exiles who had once rebelled against the Great Knights, primarily due to their attempts to control and restrict his magic. This angered him further - the fact that the Great Knights had gone to great lengths to obtain and hide away these artefacts and writings - and fuelled his hidden hatred for many Great Knight leaders which gravitated him towards Chaos. Many of his friends also joined him in pursuing the knowledge concealed by their masters, most notably Delphius and Vince. Samson would later become a Great Knight, but aligned himself with reformists such as General Hallstav who sought to spread the knowledge and introduce more liberal elements. He was particularly good friends with Nircurus and Parean - with similar tactical thinking, the three got on extremely well, often discussing strategy in their free time. Samson participated in the Eclipse Expedition, from which he was instrumental in leading the mutiny against Kirev, being the most inspirational speaker. Eventually, he defected to Chaos when they arrived outside Invinojug and became a Juggerknight. However, in that event, both Vince and Hallstav did not join him in defecting to Chaos, despite their promise, which severely upset Samson, who later had to fight them during their attempts to wipe out the remaining Great Knights. Though he tries to hide it, he finds no enjoyment in tormenting prisoners and enemies the way his younger brethren do, preferring to train himself into the perfect warrior instead. In his younger years Samson became incredibly interested in ancient military tactics which he discovered from the hidden scriptures. As a result, Samson was valued for his fighting ability and he constantly maintained his weapons to an impeccable standard. Because of his early recruitment and immense power, Medusa has him instruct many of the younger generations of Juggerknights since none of his colleagues have the capability nor desire to do so. Samson is stubbornly loyal and devoted, and prefers death to dishonoring his promises. Samson fought in several battles against Order, finally succumbing to his wounds during the final stage of the last war. According to reports, even though he was on the verge of death, Samson still managed to slaughter an entire battalion of Swordwraths, and a several Speartons and Shadowraths were required to finally send this stubborn warrior to whatever afterlife he believed awaited him (undoubtedly, he found it and rests easy nowadays). Trivia (from Pax Orderia) * Since I am was not the person responsible for Samson's creation (it was in fact Binary10101ERROR), I do not know his name origins. It may possibly be a reference to the biblical character of Samson, who was given immense strength to aid him against his enemies by God, which could relate to Samson's abilities as a powerful warrior. However, this is simply a guess. * Samson was the foundation of my interpretation of the Great Knights and those who defected to Chaos, due to excellent insight that Juggerknight's Reminisce gives. * His surname "Binarror" is therefore a reference to Binary10101ERROR himself. Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Chaos Category:Great Knights Category:Eclipse of the Knights Category:The Great Northern Saga Category:Alive